


Я украду тебя

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholic, M/M, Priests, Religious Conflict
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Корова, которая однажды научилась бодаться, больше никогда не будет смиренной скотиной, - улыбается Томас. Его ловкие длинные пальцы скручивают самокрутку, и Кристофер помнит, что подушечки пальцев Тома пахнут потом сладким табаком, - тот, кто однажды понял, что может восстать против заведенного глупого порядка, никогда больше не наденет на себя колокольчик, не пойдет за пастухом, если знает, что есть другие пути.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я украду тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, я оскорблю чьи-то религиозные чувства.
> 
> Кюре - католический приходский священник во Франции, Бельгии и некоторых других странах.  
> Колоратка - элемент облачения священнослужителей в западных Церквях и церковных общинах, жёсткий белый воротничок с подшитой к нему манишкой, надевающийся под сутану, или же белую вставку в воротничок-стойку обычной рубашки.  
> Елеопомазание - обряд, состоящий в помазании священником лба верующего освящённым маслом - елеем.  
> Альба - длинное белое литургическое одеяние католических и лютеранских священников, препоясанное веревкой. Ношение альбы обязательно при совершении литургию.  
> Использованы отрывки из молитв/упомянуты молитвы: Литания всем Святым, Магнификат, Отче наш, Апостольский символ веры, Псалом 129 (“Из глубины воззвах...”)  
> Бевиарий - книга, по которой в латинском обряде проходят богослужения.  
> Оскар Уайльд скончался 30 ноября 1901 года в Париже.  
> Англо-бурская война длилась с 1899 по 1902 год.  
> Трансвааль - столица бурской республики Претория (Южная Африка).  
> Йоханнесбург - город в Южной Африке.  
> Буры - группа в составе африканеров в ЮАР и Намибии. Бурами называют фермеров-африканеров, белых сельских жителей, а также бедных белых. Сами себя африканеры бурами никогда не называли.  
> Понятие “концентрационный лагерь” возникло во время англо-бурской войны. Так назывались места содержания бурского сельского населения, которое собиралось (концентрировалось) в лагерях для предотвращения помощи партизанам.  
> В войне с бурами английская армия использовала тактику “выжженной земли” - полное уничтожение любых объектов промышленного, сельскохозяйственного, гражданского назначения, чтобы они не достались противнику.  
> Горацио Герберт Китченер - английский военный деятель. На момент повествования имеет титул барона.  
> Лиззи ван Зейл - девочка, которая в годы англо-бурской войны попала в Блумфонтейнский концентрационный лагерь, где и скончалась от тифа. Лиззи ван Зейл упоминается в дневниках британской активистки Эмили Хобхаус.  
> Епископ - священнослужитель третьей, высшей степени священства. Стоит во главе епархии (епископства).  
> Ангулем - город во Франции, центр епископства Ангулемского.  
> Регби как вид спорта очень популярен в Уэльсе.  
> Карнарвоншир - графство в Уэльсе.  
> Залив Кардиган - залив Ирландского моря, омывает большую часть западного побережья Уэльса.  
> Бордер-колли - пастушья собака. Порода выведена в Великобритании.  
> По закону от 1902 года были созданы локальные органы системы образования, в ведение которых были переданы от бывших школьных советов и школьных советов. Особое значение этого закона состояло в том, что он предоставил возможность всем школам получать финансирование из местных бюджетов.

_И ангел, грешника терзая беспощадно,  
Разит несчастного своей рукой громадной,  
Но отвечает тот упорно: "Не хочу!"_

_Ш.Бодлер, “Непокорный”_

 

Франция, 1900 год

\- Послушайте, я больше ничего не могу сделать, - сутулый доктор поправляет сползшие на кончик длинного носа очки.  
\- Не может быть. Нет, не может быть!  
Матерям всегда труднее всего. Или так только кажется, потому что в отличие от отцов они не сдерживаются, подносят дрожащие руки к губам, искривленным рвущимся из горла рыданием, смотрят блестящими от боли глазами. Хотя плачущих отцов доктор тоже видел. И это еще страшнее.  
Родителям всегда трудно. Трудно и страшно. Потому что это неправильно - хоронить своих детей.  
За стеной тишина, и лишь изредка из-за приоткрытой двери доносится судорожный вдох. Каждый может быть последним.  
\- Пошлите за кюре, - доктор стаскивает очки - все равно больше смотреть не на что, да и не хочется - и вытирает лоб платком. Отец, высокий светловолосый мужчина, лицо которого за последние два часа заострилось, словно высохло, кивает стоящей в отдалении служанке, и доктор замечает, как на виске у мужчины бешено бьется венка. Но отец больного не позволяет себе слез, однако взгляд… Доктор не выдерживает, отводит глаза.  
Мать же изо всех сил зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не расплакаться в полную силу, и доктор благодарит небеса за то, что она еще может сдержаться.  
\- Мальчик, мой мальчик, - сдавленно шепчет она по-английски, когда муж обнимает ее за плечи, разворачивает к себе и гладит по волосам.  
Еще один вдох-хрип, слабый, едва слышный.  
Через четверть часа прибегает служанка, хлопает дверями, бормочет в прихожей “Сюда, сюда, проходите”. С первого этажа тянет холодом и запахом снега. Такой морозной зимы, таких метелей, как в этом году, доктор не помнит. Вслед за служанкой, поспешно стряхивающей с волос снег и оправляющей фартук, по лестнице поднимается молодой священник, даже не скинувший плаща, и доктор видит, что колоратка надета неаккуратно, чуть выбивается из-под воротника. Кюре замечает взгляд доктора и быстро поправляет ворот, кивает родителям. Скорее всего, девушка подняла святого отца с постели. Доктор бросает взгляд на напольные часы в конце коридора. Между волком и собакой. В это время или спят, или умирают.  
\- Он же католик! - мать смотрит на пришедшего с удивлением во влажных глазах, говорит “католик” почти с отвращением, переводит взгляд с доктора на мужа. Тот качает головой:  
\- Это не важно. Тому не важно.  
Доктор соглашается, кивает скорее сам себе - его мнением по данному вопросу здесь никто не интересуется. Но ведь правда, какая разница умирающему, кто прочитает над ним молитву? Англичанин ли ты, француз ли, протестант или католик - Богу, если он есть, должно быть все равно, кто поговорит с тобой последним. Или у этих протестантов другие обычаи? Глупость, какая глупость…  
\- Спешил как мог, - священник снимает припорошенную снегом верхнюю одежду, оставаясь в простой черной сутане, - где больной?  
Доктор хочет сказать "умирающий", но, глядя на безутешную мать, решает промолчать и просто указывает на дверь в спальню.  
\- Если вы настаиваете, я не буду проводить елеопомазание, - священник замирает на пороге, смотрит на глотающую слезы женщину. Она непонимающе хмурит брови. Святой отец ничего не объясняет - не тратит времени - и аккуратно, но решительно открывает дверь. Доктор видит, что мать порывается пойти за кюре, но не находит в себе сил снова видеть мечущегося в лихорадке сына, вжимается в грудь мужа и всхлипывает. Через открывшуюся дверь видна постель, на которой лежит умирающий.  
Всего 23. Такой молодой.  
Доктор прикрывает уставшие глаза на пару секунд, а потом подходит ближе, переступает порог и смотрит, как завороженный, на последнее таинство в жизни этого юноши.  
Уже не двигается. Только грудь редко и тяжело вздымается и опускается.  
Доктору кажется, что в комнате пахнет не только потом и лекарствами - в комнате пахнет жаром, близкой смертью. Этот запах он узнает из тысячи других - он сладкий, тяжелый, его ничем не выгнать. Он исчезает только тогда, когда стихает дыхание больного.  
Святой отец склоняется над постелью и осторожно касается лба больного ладонью, словно температуру проверяет. Доктор знает, что кожа у Тома - да, так, кажется, этого англичанина зовут, - влажная, липкая от горячечного пота, почти обжигающая. Святой отец проводит пальцами, убирая с лица юноши прилипшие пряди спутанных рыжеватых волос, заглядывает в приоткрывшиеся глаза:  
\- Ты слышишь меня?  
Том смотрит на священника мутным взглядом. Глаза блестят так, словно он плакал, но веки сухие, красные, воспаленные.  
\- Ты слышишь меня? - повторяет священник уже по-английски и присаживается на край постели. Больной вдруг улыбается:  
\- Слышу. У тебя глаза ангела.  
Святой отец закусывает губу и хмурится. Доктор садится в кресло и устало откидывается на спинку - бред. Бедный мальчик.  
\- Я отец Кристофер, - священник берет тонкую ладонь в свою руку, - как зовут тебя, сын мой?  
\- Том, - губы красные, как брусничные ягоды, сухие и слипшиеся, - Том...  
\- Хочешь исповедаться, Том? - кюре кладет на прикроватную тумбочку молитвослов и розарий, сдвигая склянки с бесполезными лекарствами. Том хрипло вдыхает, и хрип переходит в кашель, а кашель - в лающий смех. У доктора мурашки по спине бегут от этого сиплого звука.  
\- Исповедаться? Я не верю. Ты же ангел? Зачем? - речь бессвязна, и голос тихий, едва различимый. Юноша говорит на родном ему английском, но даже так говорить тяжело.  
\- Я не ангел, сын мой, - отец Кристофер ласково улыбается, гладит раскрытую влажную ладонь, словно успокаивает ребенка. Лежащий на постели стонет тихо, сипло.  
\- Святой отец, - доктор не выдерживает, - сделайте, что должны - он отходит.  
Из-за двери доносится шепот матери, и разобрать почти ничего нельзя. Только имя. Бедные, бедные родители. Святой отец поднимается, отпускает руку Тома, и доктор видит, как тонкие белые пальцы скребут по одеялу - не то ищут ладонь священника, не то гнутся в судороге.  
\- Kyrie, eleison, Christe, eleison, Kyrie, eleison, Christe, eleison...  
Голос священника - глубокое спокойное озеро, и сухое поверхностное дыхание Тома тонет в нем. Доктор прикрывает глаза и шепчет вслед за кюре слова литании, едва шевеля губами, думает, что надо бросать практику и жить на доходы рантье. Нет сил больше видеть, что ничем не можешь помочь, хотя столько лет положил на то, чтобы постичь премудрости этой, в сущности, бесполезной науки.  
\- Sancta Trinitas, unis Deus, miserere eo.  
Доктор, в отличие от священника, молится не только за юношу на постели. Он молит о милосердии ко всем, кто умирал на его руках, как умирает сейчас этот паренек. Приоткрыв глаза, он видит, что грудь Тома вздымается часто, как у загнанной лошади, что лицо его кривится - каждый вздох отдается болью в груди. Голос, мягкий и ровный, льется по комнате.  
\- Sancta Maria, ora pro eo, Sancta Dei Genetrix, ora pro eo…  
Как святой отец может быть так спокоен? Как? Доктор не уверен, что у мальчишки на кровати достаточно времени на то, чтобы дослушать свою отходную молитву. Отец Кристофер продолжает читать напевно, призывает архангелов, пророков и святых, несколько раз повторяя:  
\- Sancte Thoma, ore pro eo, Sancte Thoma, ore pro eo...  
В какой-то момент доктор чувствует, что запах болезни становится едва заметным. Отходит, теперь и впрямь отходит. Зажмурившись, старый доктор прекращает молиться и шепчет:  
\- Почему, Господи?  
Господь молчит. А святой отец продолжает, его голос ни на секунду не умолкает, становится только громче, дрожит под потолком. Надо дочитать все молитвы - такова процедура. Доктор открывает глаза - собраться с силами и выйти к родителям.  
Доктор смотрит в сторону кровати и качает головой.  
Не может быть. Невероятно.  
\- Sancte Luca, ore pro eo, Sancte Marce, ore pro eo...  
Доктор встает с кресла, на негнущихся ногах подходит к постели умирающего. Умирающего?  
Том дышит тихо, едва слышно, но ровно. Невозможно. Грудь больше не ходит ходуном. Веки смежены, чуть дрожат слипшиеся ресницы, рот чуть приоткрыт. Том спит. Быть не может. Доктор тянется к лежащей поверх одеяла руке, охватывает пальцами тонкое запястье и считает. Пульс есть. Пульс нормальный. Кожа уже не обжигает, как полчаса назад, и больше не кажется, что вместо крови по венам юноши течет кипящая лава. Святой отец заканчивает читать литанию и с удивлением смотрит на доктора:  
\- Он... Я не могу читать над ним отходные...  
Доктор сглатывает ком, стоящий в горле, и кивает на дверь:  
\- Влажное полотенце. Святой отец, принесите влажное полотенце.  
Кюре кладет молитвослов на одеяло, поспешно выходит из комнаты. Доктор трогает лоб Тома, прислоняется ухом к груди. Сердце бьется ровно. Из коридора он слышит голос отца Кристофера:  
\- Доктор просит полотенце, мокрое полотенце.  
Жар очевидно спал. Склонившись к лицу Тома, доктор вслушивается в дыхание. Хрипы есть, но это не тот надрывный сип, который вырывался из горла раньше. Доктор смеется тихо, недоверчиво.  
\- Господи. Господи, спасибо...  
Через двадцать минут доктор выходит из комнаты, в которой больше не пахнет близкой неминуемой смертью, поправляет очки. Мать держит отца Кристофера за руку, шепчет что-то, и щеки ее блестят от слез. Но она улыбается, заглядывает кюре в глаза и вдруг подносит его руку к губам, припадает к ней коротким поцелуем. Отец стоит, прислонившись к перилам и качает головой - поверить не может.  
\- Отец Кристофер, - доктор говорит тихо, - вы...  
Священник поднимает голову. Может, Том и не бредил - глаза у кюре действительно ангельские.  
\- Я не знаю, как, - слова застревают в горле у доктора, - но вы совершили чудо. Это чудо.  
\- Не я, - отец Кристофер качает головой, и губы его трогает только тень улыбки, - это господня воля. Значит, Господу было угодно оставить Тома здесь.  
Значит, думает доктор, у Тома впереди какое-то важное дело. Важное событие.  
\- Может, теперь он уверует? - тихо произносит отец Тома. Доктор кивает. Как не уверовать.

Франция, 1901 год.

Они задерживаются во Франции еще на полгода. Том встречает Рождество и Новый год все еще лежа в постели, но с каждым днем ему становится немного легче, и он все чаще порывается встать и прогуляться по саду за домом. Ему не хватает того морозного воздуха, что поступает через приоткрытое окно при проветривании - хочется снова дышать полной грудью, расправить легкие, которые словно заново учатся выполнять свои обязанности. Он много пьет и много спит - доктор назначил чертову кучу лекарств и настоял на постельном режиме. И в своих долгих дневных и ночных снах Том видит синие, как васильки, глаза, мудрые и добрые, ангельские. В глазах из сновидений - отражение бесконечной силы, природу которой Том понять не может. После этих синих снов Том просыпается с теплом в груди и сладкой слабостью в руках. Если бы он верил в Бога, он бы решил, что в этих глазах отражается Его сила, Его мудрость, простая и в то же время совершенно необъяснимая. Но Том не верит. Он знает, что эти глаза принадлежат не сверхъестественному созданию, а местному католическому священнику.  
Мать рассказывает ему о том, какое чудо случилось, очевидно ожидая, что после этого сын наконец-то перестанет сыпать богохульствами, почерпнутыми из стихов Бодлера и мерзких книжек маркиза де Сада, начнет, как вся семья, как все добропорядочные люди, молиться утром и вечером и посещать церковь, когда они вернутся домой, в Англию. Но Том лишь усмехается, прикрывая глаза, и качает головой:  
\- Мама, милая, мой организм просто справился с болезнью. Благодарить надо только доктора и мою молодость.  
Том только краем уха слушает, как сам доктор - а ведь человек науки! - рассказывает с совершенно детским восторгом о том, как кюре сотворил чудо. Том шутит, что его случай стоит подробно описать страницах на восьми и отправить записи прямиком Папе Римскому как историю о новом Лазаре. Но, как бы он ни язвил, ему хочется увидеть этого чудотворца, который предстает в рассказах матери, доктора и даже отца кем-то вроде архангела Михаила и Иисуса в одном флаконе. Том хочет до дрожи в коленях посмотреть в его глаза.

Он входит в церковь как раз в тот момент, когда по помещению плывет мягкий глубокий голос:  
\- Magnificat anima mea Dominum, et exultavit spiritus meus...  
От голоса этого замирает сердце и почему-то начинают ныть колени и локти. Том застывает у дверей, не решаясь пройти и сесть среди прихожан. Он чувствует себя чужим, но дело вовсе не в том, что они католики, а он по крещению протестант - ему даже в привычной с детства церкви в Лондоне было все чуждо. Сейчас ему неуютно, потому что здесь, в стенах крохотной церкви приморского городка, действительно присутствует сверхъестественное существо, архангел из ветхозаветных сказок, античный бог. Это его голос звучит вокруг и внутри Тома, проникает в разверзшуюся в груди дыру. И это ощущение кажется смутно знакомым, словно было уже так в далеком забытом сне.  
Через несколько строчек молитвы, слов которой Том не знает, но понимает, потому что учил в школе латынь, он может наконец сдвинуться с места и почему-то крестится, хотя, кажется, уже забыл, как это делается. Да и не крестятся протестанты, входя в храм. Как же имя твое, архангел? Мать называет его исключительно "святой отец", доктор - "кюре", и лишь отец однажды обронил его имя. Кажется, Крис, или что-то вроде того. Крис. Так Том его и называет про себя, с этим именем и просыпался.  
Том начинает идти по проходу, ища место, куда можно сесть. Свободная лавка оказывается во втором ряду, и он опускается на сиденье, впивается глазами в читающего молитву Криса. Он молод, вряд ли намного старше Тома. Он слишком молод и слишком красив. Том жадно ласкает взглядом простые и правильные черты лица, пытается разглядеть лазурно-синее сияние за длинными ресницами. Если что-то и сотворило чудо, когда Том лежал при смерти, так это глаза священника Криса.  
Следующую молитву, Pater noster, Том уже читает вместе со всеми, вместе с Крисом. Однако никакая молитва не поможет справиться с тем, что у Тома ютится, крутится, жжется в груди, где-то между ребрами. Не введи нас во искушение.  
Какая, в сущности, глупость.

***

Отец Кристофер замечает Тома, едва затворяется дверь за его спиной. Когда юноша подходит ближе к алтарю и садится на скамью, священник видит, что на лице его не осталось и следа пережитого - кожа светлая, золотистая, прозрачная. Никакой бледности, никаких запавших глаз и мертвенно-серых теней на скулах. На щеках цветет морозный румянец, а губы, хотя и такие же яркие, как в ту страшную ночь, больше не кажутся воспалившимся шрамом. Отец Кристофер вспоминает картины, которые видел во время своей первой и единственной поездки в Рим. Лицо Тома напоминает лик святого Себастьяна. Вот только нет в сияющих, словно звезды в августовскую ночь, глазах того смирения и той любви к Господу, что были в мученике. Другой огонь разгорается на дне его зрачков, и Кристофер, еще не понимая природу этого огня, почему-то хочет лишний раз прочитать Pater noster, словно это может уберечь от ожогов.  
Том подходит к нему после вечерни, когда в церкви никого, кроме них двоих да мальчика-служки, не остается. Отец Кристофер закрывает Бевиарий, искренне улыбается:  
\- Здравствуй, сын мой.  
Том коротко облизывается, почти не размыкая губ, бросает быстрый внимательный взгляд на священника:  
\- Здравствуйте, святой отец.  
Повисает молчание, и Кристоферу становится не по себе, потому что Том вдруг смотрит на него, не отрываясь, разглядывает лицо, фигуру, скрытую плотной тканью казулы, руки, лежащие на закрытой книге. Взгляд кажется осязаемым, и Кристофер вспоминает, как в детстве, играясь с натертой до блеска отцовской пряжкой, его брат пускал ему, младшему, на спину солнечных зайчиков, иногда передерживая и горяча кожу. А вот Том, очевидно, вполне доволен тишиной и этим напряжением, взявшимся непонятно откуда.  
\- Это ведь вы, святой отец, приходили ко мне? - Том наконец отводит взгляд, и Кристофер едва сдерживается, чтобы не вздохнуть с облегчением.  
\- Да, сын мой.  
Том кивает, светло улыбается и приглаживает волосы. Служка роняет что-то, и отец Кристофер очень надеется, что упала не фарфоровая Мария.  
\- Знаете, святой отец, - Том смотрит прямо в глаза, - странно, что Бог, справедливый и всесильный, - голос сладок до горечи, - сотворил чудо и вытащил с того света меня, а не того, кто умер за неделю до этого.  
Святой отец хмурится - ему совсем не нравится то, что говорит Том. Не в стенах божьего храма такое произносить. Но Том не останавливается, продолжает капать ядом и густым медом:  
\- А ведь тот, кто умер, достоин был жить. Достоин гораздо больше, чем я. Греха на нем было точно меньше. При всех его, - Том вдруг моргает, сглатывает и на миг запинается, - при всех его слабостях.  
\- Господь призывает к себе не за грехи, - Кристофер не хочет продолжения, хотя и понимает, что это его обязанность - слушать, слышать и наставлять на путь истинный.  
\- А за что? - Том отходит от святого отца, складывает руки на груди, чуть подается вперед и принимается разглядывать распятие за спиной священника. Ответа Том не дожидается, прикрывает глаза и усмехается:  
\- Что же, еще лучше - Бог косит без разбора.  
Повисает тишина. Кристофер краем глаза видит, что служка замер в углу и слушает их с Томом разговор, приоткрыв рот. Еще не хватало, чтобы мальчик набрался подобных мыслей.  
\- Ничего не изменилось со времен Содома, - Том замечает, куда косится святой отец, и усмехается, - пусть слушает. Все равно ничего не поймет.  
\- Как не поймешь ты, сын мой, пока не откроешь свое сердце чуду, - тихо говорит отец Кристофер. Том изгибает бровь, и глаза его смеются, хотя губы сжаты в тонкую алую линию.  
\- Крис, ты не старше меня. Какой я тебе сын?  
Это звучало бы грубо, если бы не усталость в голосе говорящего. Кристофер, которого уже лет семь никто не называл его детским именем, не находится, что ответить. Что можно сказать змею-искусителю такого, что он не переврет, не отразит, как водная гладь? Под водой, думает отец Кристофер, под самой прозрачной водой кроются темные манящие глубины, в которые он всегда хотел заглянуть.  
Словно читая его мысли, Том говорит:  
\- Иисус гулял по воде. По самой поверхности. Потому и вы, верующие, никогда не заходите глубже, чем по лодыжку.  
Кристофер чувствует, как в груди закипает гнев, но молчит, едва улыбаясь уголками рта.  
\- Если бы Уайльд жил, я бы верил в чудо. А в том, что я жив и говорю то, что ты не хочешь слышать, виноват только ты, - глаза Тома горят, и Крис - о, да, он снова юный и глупый мальчик - соскальзывает взглядом на его губы, чеканящие слова, - если бы не твои глаза, я бы прекратил бороться.  
Последнюю фразу Том произносит неожиданно мягко, и сам пугается того, что не выдержал настроение своей обвинительной речи. Замолчав, он смотрит на святого отца, словно ждет чего-то - не то ответа, не то жеста или шага. И Крис не заставляет ждать долго.  
\- Уйди, сын мой.  
Том закусывает губу, шумно втягивает носом воздух, пахнущий ладаном и воском, и срывается с места, широким шагом направляясь к выходу.  
Когда за ним захлопывается дверь, отец Кристофер поворачивается к распятию и опускается на колени.  
\- Pater noster...  
После молитвы о собственном спасении становится легче, и Кристофер молится уже за Тома. Может быть, не стоило гнать его из храма Господа?

***

Томас приходит на каждую вечерню, ни одной не пропускает. Первые несколько раз святой отец ждет, что вновь повторится этот странный разговор, больше похожий на спор с самим Сатаной, но Том уходит еще до того, как Кристофер начинает читать “Credo in Deum.”  
Так продолжается три недели, и отец Кристофер чувствует, что больше нет сил выносить этот взгляд со второй скамьи. Томас всегда садится на то место, где сидел в первый раз, и взгляд его жжет кожу под альбой. При том, что на священника смотрят многие, единственный взгляд, который ощущается настолько сильно, принадлежит чудом излечившемуся англичанину. И если сначала Кристофер испытывает почти что раздражение, хочет, чтобы странный прихожанин ушел, то теперь он считает минуты до вечерней службы, ждет, сам не понимая, чего. Он постоянно украдкой смотрит на того, кто и находиться в этом храме не должен, протестанта по крещению, который старательно повторяет со всеми остальными слова молитв на латыни, хотя прекрасно видно, что в глазах его насмешка, а не истовая вера. Однако от латыни Том, очевидно, получает удовольствие - он проговаривает слова Магнификата, словно стихи наизусть читает. Священник только качает головой, когда ловит горящий взгляд серо-голубых глаз. Томас же улыбается, и потому славословие, хоть и льющееся из уст неверующего и даже богохульника, звучит особенно светло и искренне.  
Том говорит не с Богом, когда приходит на службу. Кристофер чувствует, что все эти молитвы юноша читает для него, для священника за кафедрой. И кюре все чаще ловит себя на том, что обращается не к пастве, а к молодому мужчине с пронзительным взглядом и мягкой улыбкой, сидящему на втором ряду. В их с Томасом общении без слов, одними взглядами, есть что-то сладкое, в этом напряженном ожидании продолжения спора есть что-то запретное, и после каждой службы Кристофер еще очень долго кается в том, чего не совершил. И не совершит. Никогда не совершит.

 

Однажды Том нарушает устоявшийся распорядок - не является на вечерню и приходит на следующий день перед утренней службой, когда сизый слабый рассвет только занимается в февральском небе. Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, он поводит плечами, словно его знобит, поправляет воротник длинного пальто. Отец Кристофер смотрит с нескрываемым удивлением на идущего по проходу юношу. Тот глядит только себе под ноги. Издалека он кажется свежим и бодрым, походка у него уверенная и совсем не сонная, словно сейчас не час утренней молитвы, а полдень.  
\- Я не ложился, - усмехается Том, остановившись посреди прохода и не глядя на кюре, - и я хотел бы исповедаться. У католиков же можно исповедоваться, да?  
\- Перед исповедью надо выдержать пост. Ты постился? - Кристофер задает вопрос скорее для проформы, для соблюдения процедуры, потому что ответ становится очевиден, едва Томас поднимает голову и смотрит на него. Глаза у юноши красные, сухие, веки тяжелые, серые, губы обветренные, искусанные. В уголке рта отец Кристофер замечает яркий вишневый мазок помады. Том хмурится, поспешно вытирает след тыльной стороной ладони, но лучше его вид от этого не становится.  
\- Я не могу тебя исповедовать. Ты не католик.  
Томас сжимает губы в нитку, сглатывает. Кристофер различает в его взгляде усталость и… неужели мольбу?  
\- Ты же не откажешь мне в исповеди. Ты меня с того света вытащил. Ты отходные надо мной читал.  
Отец Кристофер очень хочет сказать, что в католическом храме исповедуются только католики, что даже им надо по крайней мере выдержать пост, а уже потом явиться на исповедь, но не решается - кажется, Томасу действительно хочется выговориться. Кюре хмурится, долго думает, ищет совета в пахнущей свечами тишине. Как можно отказать страждущему? Пусть это будет только отдаленно напоминать исповедь. Может, Томас действительно в чем-то раскаивается?  
\- Ты не перекрестился, когда вошел.  
Том сует ладони в карманы брюк, поднимает голову к потолку, разглядывает роспись. На открывшейся взгляду священника тонкой жилистой шее, совсем рядом с острым адамовым яблоком, сияет всеми цветами радуги крупный засос, красный в середине. Кто посмел так грубо метить эту кожу? Кристофер сглатывает ставшее кислым комом в горле чувство, похожее на ревность, и ужасается тому, что испытывает. С чего вдруг?  
\- Я же протестант, - Том снова смотрит на него, - более того - я не особенно верю.  
\- Я успел это понять, - Кристофер направляется к исповедальне.  
\- Разве священникам разрешено язвить? - под потолком гулко отдается стук каблуков Тома, когда он следует за кюре. Отец Кристофер прикрывает глаза и молит Бога о терпении и силах.  
\- Заходи, - Кристофер садится в своей части исповедальни и плотно закрывает дверь. Через несколько секунд справа, за резной деревянной перегородкой, он боковым зрением замечает профиль Тома.  
\- Все-таки это даже красиво, хотя и глупо до ужаса, - Том вздыхает. Святой отец чувствует запах ароматизированного табака, крепкого вина и женского тела, исходящий от пришедшего. Том продолжает, не глядя в сторону Кристофера:  
\- Ты же прекрасно видел меня до того, как я зашел в кабинку. Никакой тайны нет. С тем же успехом ты мог бы выслушать меня на скамье.  
Святой отец молчит. Его дело слушать. Другое дело, что не рассуждения такого толка.  
\- Но вы, верующие, из всего делаете ритуал. Даже если он такой глупый, - в голосе Тома вдруг становятся явно слышны нотки восхищения, - есть в этом что-то, святой отец.  
\- Ты пришел исповедоваться. Ты не забыл, сын мой? - наконец спрашивает Кристофер. Пора начать. Чем раньше начнут, тем быстрее закончат. Кристофер ужасно не хочет слышать о том, что творил Томас этой ночью, а ведь он наверняка об этом собирается говорить. Кристофер не хочет знать, со сколькими женщинами был сегодня этот юноша, сколько жадных ртов припадали к его шее, оставляя эти отметины, словно тавря молодое тело. Ему не омерзительно, нет. Ему обидно. Ведь этот юноша достоин чего-то лучше, чем грязные лапы местных проституток. И пусть он идет неверной дорогой, пусть закрывает свое сердце для Бога… Может, он откроется хотя бы ему, священнику?  
Том не отвечает.  
\- Томас?  
\- Я… - голос юноши вдруг становится хрустким и ломким, - я понятия не имею, как это происходит. Что мне надо делать?  
Отец Кристофер настороженно косится на резную перегородку, едва различая Тома, который трет пальцами переносицы, виски, мнет край плаща. Что же, если Томас хочет ритуалов, если ему так будет легче…  
\- Повторяй за мной: во имя Имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа. Аминь.  
Том отзывается глухим эхом, и отец Кристофер надеется, что там, в соседней кабинке, он не усмехается, как это бывает иногда на мессах - откровенно язвительно, высокомерно, словно перед ним неразумные дети повторяют глупые считалочки.  
\- Да будет Господь в сердце твоем, чтобы искренно исповедовать грехи твои, - произносит Кристофер. Наверное, именно этого он сам и хочет - чтобы в сердце Тома был Господь, чтобы Том прекратил эту борьбу и просто поверил в чудо, перестал огрызаться, перестал мучить его. Он ведь всего лишь священник, не святой. А Том искушает своими взглядами, своими глазами, своими речами, своими губами...  
\- Каков твой грех? - Кристофер сглатывает, теребит пальцами розарий.  
\- Я не чту отца своего, - начинает Том несмело, горько усмехается, - я вступаю в сношения с падшими женщинами и не менее падшими мужчинами. Я не держу постов и я влюблен.  
Святой отец думает, что ослышался.  
\- Любовь не грех. Расскажи о тех прегрешениях, что называл до этого. Сожалеешь ли ты о них, сын мой?  
Том за перегородкой молчит, вздыхает, словно не решается разговаривать об этом в подробностях.  
\- Мы приехали сюда по настоянию отца. Он не хотел, чтобы я шел на войну. А я хотел. Я ужасно хотел в Африку. А он кричал, что меня убьют. Сомневался во мне. Он до сих пор сомневается, - Томас говорит торопливо, сбивается иногда на шепот, но в голосе гулко звенит сталь обиды, - а теперь, когда буры капитулировали, идет партизанская война. И я снова сказал ему вчера, что поеду - корреспондентом от "Таймс"! Мне предложили место корреспондента! Но он... Он так боится за меня. Идиот, старый дурак...  
\- Не злословь, - Кристофер прерывает его, - он ведь ведет себя так из-за любви к тебе.  
\- Если бы он любил меня, он бы понял, как это важно для меня именно сейчас. Мне надо уехать.  
Том снова с шумом втягивает воздух, замолчав.  
\- Ты раскаиваешься в своем грехе?  
\- В этом? Нет. Наверное, нет.  
Кристофер не удивлен. Кристофер ждал именно этого.  
\- Ты говорил о падших женщинах и мужчинах...  
\- В этом я раскаиваюсь, - Том перебивает, говорит жарко, быстро, искренне, - я раскаиваюсь в том, что провел с ними эту ночь. Последнюю ночь здесь. Я уезжаю сегодня. Я раскаиваюсь, потому что не должен был так себя вести. Это не правильно. Это не то, чего я хотел, не то, что было нужно, не то... Не те. Все они - не те.  
Почему-то в груди у священника сильнее бьется сердце. Тома ведь и правда могут убить там, в Африке. Он ведь может никогда не вернуться.  
\- Почему они не те? - спрашивает он, хотя это вовсе не тот вопрос, который должен задавать священник. Щекой он явственно ощущает, что Том смотрит на него через замысловатый узор тонкой стенки исповедальни.  
\- Потому что... - Том, кажется, улыбается, но кюре не решается обернуться и посмотреть на него, чтобы проверить, - потому что я люблю другого человека, святой отец.  
\- Тогда тебе стоило провести последние часы с тем, кого любишь, - Кристофер прекрасно понимает, что ритуалы ушли на задний план, что это никакая не исповедь, не покаяние. Но даже этот до неузнаваемости измененный обряд ему нравится. Этот разговор хотя бы отличается от их первой беседы.  
\- Да, но есть одна беда, одна проблема, святой отец.  
Никакого яда, никакой насмешки - голос Томаса звучит устало. Священник оборачивается и смотрит через крошечные отверстия на расписанное тенями лицо в соседней кабинке, видит глаза, смотрящие со странной смесью отчаяния и нежности. В них, кажется, блестят слезы. Губы изогнуты в мягкой, печальной улыбке. Никогда еще Кристофер не видел такого красивого лица. Он думает, что мог бы написать Томаса в образе Адониса, Антиноя, если бы умел рисовать.  
\- Проблема, святой отец, что и тут я нагрешил. Я возжелал чужого. И мой соперник слишком силен, а любимый человек слишком благодетелен, чтобы разделить со мной грех. И я не хочу мазать этого человека грязью, не хочу тащить за собой. Раньше хотел. Очень хотел. Теперь не хочу. Этот человек слишком чистый, слишком... хороший, - по щеке Тома скатывается серебристая капелька, и он быстро отводит взгляд, пальцами смахивает слезу, утыкается в молитвенно сложенные ладони лбом, - Кристофер, прости, что говорю все это тебе. Пришел исповедаться, а в результате раскаиваюсь только в одном грехе из сотни и плачу, как ребенок. Прости. Мне не стоило делать этого.  
Очень мало воздуха. Очень тесная исповедальня. Слишком душно. Кристофер отворачивается, дергает на шее воротник, пытаясь вдохнуть глубже, и едва не сдергивает колоратку.  
\- Я буду писать тебе, Кристофер, - голос Тома тихий, мягкий, как теплый воск, - можно? Я бы...  
\- Если я скажу, что я отпустил твои грехи, тебе станет легче? - кюре сам не узнает свой голос. Надо закончить это, надо немедленно прекратить это. Тому правда не стоило приходить.  
\- Если это скажешь ты, - Том запинается, и святой отец слышит, кажется, как громко стучит его сердце, - если это скажешь ты, то станет.  
\- Я отпускаю грехи твои во Имя Отца, Сына и Святого Духа, - Кристофер быстро крестится и срывается с места, буквально выбегая из кабинки. Надо остаться одному, надо молиться, чтобы эти глаза, чистые и блестящие, как первый лед на озере, не являлись во сне. Надо молиться, надо искать помощи у Всевышнего, потому что Он сможет помочь побороть это...  
\- Крис!  
Том успевает выскочить из исповедальни и преградить путь. Никогда еще он не стоял так близко. Святой отец вспоминает, как касался его горячей от лихорадки кожи, влажных волос, упавших на лоб. Что за наваждение? Почему проверяет его Господь? Он же совсем не Иов.  
\- Крис, я... - Том кусает губы, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, - я обязательно вернусь.  
\- Я буду молиться, Том. И за тебя, и за себя, - отец Кристофер отводит глаза и уходит за алтарь. Прочь, прочь. Никогда до этого момента он не думал, что его искус будет таким прекрасным, а грех настолько желанным.

***

Кристоферу Хемсворту  
Трансвааль  
Претория  
1901 г.

Я собирался написать тебе как только доберусь до места, но капитан отряда, к которому я прикомандирован, решил сразу же ввести меня в курс дел. Поэтому пишу я тебе только сейчас. Знаешь, что самое удивительное? Что сейчас время вечерней службы. Время, когда говорить должен ты, а слушать я, но выходит наоборот.  
Здесь тихо. Пока тихо. Отряд остановился на пару дней, разведчики ушли вперед, но никаких новостей о бурах от них еще не приходило. Мне безумно интересно увидеть, что представляет из себя война сейчас. Я просился уйти вместе с разведчиками, но капитан строго запретил это. Сказал, что я еще слишком "зеленый" и что не имеет никакого желания упаковывать в деревянный ящик то, что останется от меня и разведчиков, если нас найдут буры. Ничего, я подожду. Рано или поздно мне позволят. И я покажу себя с лучшей стороны. И как журналист, и как тот, с кем можно идти по территории врага.  
Кристофер (я не могу называть тебя "святой отец" - прости мне это), я чувствую себя лучше. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что мне просто необходимо уехать? Так вот - это действительно помогает. Кажется, помогает.  
Читай проповеди так же хорошо, как читал, когда я их слушал. Да ведь ты иначе и не умеешь. Ты настоящий глас божий, Кристофер. Настоящий проповедник. Будь во мне чуть меньше упрямой шотландской крови - не четверть, а восьмая часть - я бы уверовал, слушая тебя.  
Надеюсь, ты не сожжешь это письмо.  
Надеюсь, ответишь и разрешишь писать тебе и дальше. Мне хочется писать тебе. Позволив мне исповедаться, ты открыл шкатулку Пандоры.  
Надеюсь на ответ.  
Т. У. Хиддлстон

 

Кристоферу Хемсворту  
Трансвааль  
Йоханнесбург  
1901 г.

Мне не пришло ответа на прошлое письмо. Наверное, стоило подождать еще какое-то время, прежде чем писать снова - здесь часто теряются письма. Но письмо от моей матери дошло.  
Вчера я просидел всю ночь с часовыми. Здесь не зажигают костров и не прикуривают втроем от одной спички - боятся бурских снайперов. Их действительно стоит бояться - им вполне достаточно крохотного огонька, чтобы попасть в того, кто его зажег. Они не промахиваются. На той неделе мы потеряли двоих солдат из-за такой вот мелкой оплошности.  
Мне не раскрывают планов, так что знаю я не больше всех остальных корреспондентов. Мне все еще запрещают уходить с разведотрядами, но капитан уже относится ко мне гораздо лучше, чем в начале. Он человек молчаливый, даже суровый, дельный. И люди ему нравятся такие же. Что же, я умею промолчать, когда надо, веришь ты в это или нет.  
Как поживает мальчик-служка? Не ударился ли он в ересь после того, что слышал из нашего разговора? Я бы не хотел быть причиной того, что юная чистая душа сбилась с пути истинного, на который ты его наставляешь. Достаточно того, что я сам не считаю этот путь своим. Мать моя, кстати, ужасно переживает по этому поводу. Кажется, ей, ярой протестантке, я нравился больше, когда ходил на твои вечерни. Пусть ты и католик. А сейчас, уверена она, я стал еще безбожнее, чем был. Она просто обнаружила, что я взял с собой в Африку Бодлера и Уайльда. И чего она удивляется - я и дома их читал. Вряд ли в этом климате их действие на меня хоть как-то изменится.  
Завтра мы выступаем в сторону бурского поселения. Разведчики донесли, что там укрывают партизанский отряд.  
Я скучаю по твоим вечерням. Я почти забыл Магнификат. Приходится брать молитвослов у одного из солдат, чтобы представлять, как твой голос читает эти строки.  
Надеюсь, что ответ на это письмо дойдет.  
Т.У.Хиддлстон

Кристоферу Хемсворту  
Трансвааль  
Йоханнесбург  
1901 г.

Я видел смерть. Я видел ужас. Я видел то, чего не должно быть на земле. И я хочу задать тебе вопрос, святой отец. Один вопрос. Всего один. Но ведь ты все равно не ответишь.  
Я слышал о "местах спасения" еще когда был в Европе. Я слышал, что в них укрывают бурских женщин и детей, чтобы они не пострадали в моменты военных столкновений наших отрядов с бурами - шальная пуля, колючая проволока... Мало ли способов умереть, когда живешь на территории, охваченной партизанской войной.  
Места спасения. Конечно.  
"Единственный способ бороться с ними - бороться так", - сказал мне один из капитанов, словно объясняя, как раскурить трубку. Мне хотелось ударить его по лицу после этого. И это - британский офицер.  
Это страшно. То, что я видел - ад на земле. Выжженные фермы. Села, которые сровняли с землей. Тысячи и тысячи женщин и детей согнаны, словно скот, заперты и охраняются, словно военные преступники. Туда попадают за то, что укрывают своих мужей и сыновей, отцов и братьев. Туда попадают, если хотя бы подозреваются в этом. Туда попадают просто так. И там... Там умирают от голода, от болезней. Ты можешь представить себе умирающего от голода ребенка? Ни в чем не повинного, не видевшего за свою короткую жизнь ничего, кроме крови, огня и смерти, лишенного отца ребенка, руки которого тоньше твоего большого пальца, а глаза... В этих глазах страх, отчаяние и голод.  
По приказу барона Китченера количество этих "мест спасения" все растет. Сейчас они охватывают практически всю территорию, оккупированную нашими войсками. Я боюсь представить, сколько людей находится там. Я знаю, что они там умирают. Они не обеспечиваются едой, водой, теплой одеждой. Я не говорю о такой роскоши, как мыло и нормальный водопровод. Ты не можешь себе представить, что это. Они как призраки, как восставшие из могилы мертвецы стоят вдоль железной дороги, и я вижу их глаза, их лица, их приоткрытые сухие губы, едва смыкаю веки.  
Я направляюсь в Блумфонтейн. Впереди долгая дорога. И я не могу спать больше.  
Так ответь мне, святой отец, на мой вопрос. Куда смотрит твой Бог?

Т. У. Хиддлстон

 

Кристоферу Хемсворту  
Блумфонтейнский концентрационный лагерь  
1901 г.

Я уехал из Франции зимой, а сейчас уже конец апреля. Ни одного ответа от тебя, Кристофер. Я пишу в пустоту. И я буду продолжать писать, потому что мысль о том, что где-то на свете есть ты - единственная причина, по которой я еще нахожусь в трезвом уме.  
Здесь страшно. Я не понимаю, почему до сих пор ведется эта война. Я не понимаю, с кем воюет погрязшая в самообмане Империя. Старуха Виктория уже давно лежит в гробу, а мы все еще живем ее порядками. Потому что жертвы этой войны уже давно не партизаны-буры. Умирают, кажется, только британские солдаты и узники лагерей. Женщины и дети. И знаешь, что самое жуткое для меня? Я ничего не могу сделать. Я могу лишь наблюдать и писать. Я всего лишь человек. А тут нужен Бог. Вот только Он, кажется, ушел из этих мест.  
Здесь есть девочка. Ей всего семь. Ее зовут Лиззи. Я не могу сдержать слез, думая о ней. Когда-нибудь ты увидишь ее фотографию - мисс Хобхаус приложила ее к одному из докладов, отправленных в Лондон. Фото окажется в газетах. Надеюсь, мисс Хобхаус сможет повлиять на происходящее - у нее есть серьезные связи, она действительно пытается с этим бороться. Лиззи - дочь одного из отказавшихся сдаваться буров. И поэтому (вдумайся в то, насколько чудовищна эта логика!) ей назначили самый низкий рацион во всем лагере. Ее морят голодом. Она похожа на скелет. Совсем недавно ее перевели в то подобие больницы, что есть здесь. В больницах лечат людей. Тут же просто ходят мимо. В лагере свирепствует брюшной тиф, но врачам есть дело только до солдат. До Лиззи дела нет никому. Ее считают умственно-отсталой. Я голос сорвал, пытаясь объяснить врачам, что она не знает английского, она говорит на голландском, но эффекта я не добился. Меня просто перестали подпускать к Лиззи. Я боюсь, что она может подхватить тиф. Этого ее организм не выдержит.  
Я лгу. Я молюсь, чтобы она подхватила тиф. Тогда ее мучения закончатся очень быстро.  
Я молюсь, Кристофер. Я никогда не молился. Но сейчас мне так нужно верить, что есть цель у всего, что происходит вокруг. Что каждый невинный, каждая чистая душа найдет свет, успокоение, радость. Я не хочу мириться с тем, что все в этом мире бессмысленно.  
Наверное, ты бы смог объяснить мне все это. Наверное, смог бы успокоить. Или совершил бы чудо и исцелил Лиззи. Здесь так нужно чудо. Здесь так темно и жутко. De profundis clamavi ad te, Domine. Domine, exaudi vocem meam... Я повторяю это снова и снова.  
Я почти забыл, как звучит твой голос. Я помню только твои глаза. Кристофер, я бы так много отдал, чтобы увидеть тебя хоть на секунду, хоть издали, мельком. Тогда бы я уверовал.  
Кажется, Лиззи хуже. Поэтому это письмо я заканчиваю.  
Не надеюсь на ответ.

Твой Т.Х.

 

Кристоферу Хемсворту  
Блумфонтейнский концентрационный лагерь.  
1901 г.

Я должен написать тебе это, пока еще могу держать перо, Крис. Можно назвать тебя так? Мне кажется, так должна была называть тебя мать, когда ты был ребенком. Кто из твоих родителей был англичанином, мать или отец? Кто дал тебе это имя? Крис. Кристофер.  
Я должен написать тебе это, пока еще могу представить твое лицо. Жаль, что тебя нет рядом. Может быть, глядя в твои глаза, я бы продолжал бороться. Я не написал об этом родителям, но тиф добрался и до меня. Я не думаю, что на этот раз выкарабкаюсь. В одну реку дважды не войти.  
Я должен написать это. Крис, я люблю тебя. Бесконечно люблю. Даже эта чертова Африка с ее выжженной черной землей и мотками колючей проволоки не смогла мне помочь. А я так надеялся, что никогда не скажу тебе этого, не потревожу тебя этой новостью. Новость ли это для тебя? Или я выдал себя с головой еще тогда, в исповедальне?  
Наверное, при любых других обстоятельствах я бы не уехал так далеко от тебя. Я бы боролся за тебя. Но мой соперник не женщина, не мужчина - сам Бог, и я бессилен перед ним. Я не Люцифер, мне не хватает сил и смелости. И наглости. Я не хочу делить свой грех пополам с тобой. Грех этот только мой, и я прячу его под ключицу, туда, где никто не найдет.  
Мне кажется, мои запястья - из олова. Мне кажется, я никогда не увижу тебя больше.  
Будь ты рядом, я бы принял католичество. Я бы покаялся тебе. Я бы покаялся перед твоим жадным, голодным до человеческой крови Богом, я бы поверил в Его силу. Вот только Он, как и ты, видел бы меня насквозь и знал, что я жалею, что не в силах украсть тебя, главное Его сокровище.  
Я люблю тебя, Крис. И мне совсем не страшно.  
Лиззи - помнишь Лиззи? - умерла два месяца назад. Она ведь в лучшем мире теперь? Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Хотел бы я быть таким же уверенным, как ты.  
Думаю, это последнее письмо. Больше не надо молиться за меня. Я помню, ты обещал.  
Мне кажется, ты можешь кормить с рук волков, как тот священник, про которого я читал когда-то. А я могу только Верлена наизусть читать.  
Я люблю тебя, Крис.

Т.

***

Франция, 1902 год

Лето жаркое, душное, с сухим привкусом пыли, с терпким запахом цветов. Отец Кристофер старается не обращать внимание на заливающий глаза пот, соленый до горечи. Церковь нуждается в ремонте, и кюре занимается им сам. Помогает ему только подросший мальчик-служка, иногда - добровольцы из числа прихожан.  
В ремонте нуждается сам Кристофер. Но если про то, что у церквушки треснул фундамент, знают все жители городка, то про трещину, прошедшую где-то между ребер у святого отца, не знает никто. Только Бог. Он все видит. Кажется, все.  
Заделать дыру между камнями просто: скрепляющий раствор, умелые руки, немного времени - больше ничего не надо. Избавиться от дыры в груди гораздо сложнее.  
Письма из Африки - их всего пять - Кристофер хранит в прикроватной тумбочке. Раньше в этом ящике лежала только Библия. Уже год, как о Томасе Уильяме Хиддлстоне, собственном корреспонденте "Таймс" в Трансваале, нет никаких вестей. Родители юноши давно уехали обратно в Лондон, и отец Кристофер потерял последний источник информации о Томе. Редакция "Таймс" на запрос его матери ответила, что на связь корреспондент не выходит, что кто-то говорит, что последний раз его видели в госпитале в Блумфонтейн, а кто-то утверждает, что он направлялся на юг с одним из отрядов, и отряд в полном составе пал от пуль бурских снайперов. Мать Тома не плачет, когда рассказывает об этом святому отцу перед отъездом из Франции. Ее лицо напоминает восковую маску.  
Священник сам пишет в "Таймс", узнает, как связаться с мисс Хобхаус. Однако и она ничего нового ему не рассказывает. Последний раз она видела его в лагере. Кристофер молится каждый день, но с момента получения последнего письма слова его молитв изменились. Если раньше он просил о силе для себя и благоразумии и спасении для Тома, то теперь он забыл о себе. Лишь бы Том жил.  
Письма лежат в ящике веригами, тяжелым грузом, немым укором. Сгибы истерлись - Кристофер постоянно перечитывает написанное округлым мелким почерком. И с каждым днем все сильнее корит себя за то, что ни разу не ответил. Это было неверное решение. Глупо было думать, что молчанием он исцелит их обоих. А ведь Кристофер почти обманул себя, почти поверил, что ничего не видел в глазах Томаса в то утро, когда они говорили последний раз. Последний ли? Наверное, нет. Святой отец слишком часто перед сном, после ежевечерней молитвы, лежит, глядя в потолок, и представляет, как они с Томом разговаривают. Том чаще молчит, а вот Кристофер говорит, словно лет сто молчал. Рассказывает о детстве, об отце, французском военном в чинах, о матери родом из Уэльса. Именно она дала ему это имя. Именно она до самых последних своих минут называла его Крис. Том в этих странных ночных разговорах, звучащих только в голове святого отца, тоже называет его только Крисом. Наверное, потому что на шее святого отца ночами нет колоратки. Ночами он не приходской священник. Тогда кто? Крис сам не может ответить на этот вопрос. И не хочет.  
Том приходит к нему в сладостно-ярком, полном жара и шепота сне, когда зацветают первые весенние цветы 1902 года. Кристофер просыпается с хрипом, весь в поту, и бедра и живот его впервые за много лет испачканы спермой. С тех пор жизнь превращается в бег по кругу: молитва, покаяние до боли в коленях - и дурные, больные, порочные, греховные, сладкие и соленые сны. Днем Кристоферу кажется, что он падает в пропасть без дна, ночью же он летит все выше и выше, гонится за пряными стонами Тома. Том всегда отдает, и ночами Крис принимает этот дар. Ночами, в мороке сна, этот дар дороже Священного Грааля. Каждый звук, который вырывается из напряженного горла, каждый взгляд шальных горящих глаз, каждый влажный поцелуй дороже всего, что есть за пределами этой грезы. В этих снах Том жив. И впервые в жизни Кристофер понимает - нет ничего важнее жизни, бьющейся в хрупких человеческих телах.

Ремонт фундамента заканчивается к июню, теплому и солнечному, полному обещаний о прекрасном лете. Кристофер переодевается из грязной рабочей одежды в чистую сутану, заглаживает гребнем отросшие волосы. Вечерняя служба начнется через полчаса, и он спешит, едва не забыв розарий на стуле рядом с пропахшей потом рубахой.  
Последнее время только во время богослужений кюре становится легче. Но дело вовсе не в том, что на него нисходит благодать, нет. Просто размеренный, за много лет не изменившийся ритуал остается последним столпом, на котором держится его прежняя жизнь. Все остальное кажется глупым, несущественным. Кристофер не рад даже лету, хотя всегда любил это время года.  
Томас - единственный, о ком молится святой отец наедине с собой и Богом. Молится не за упокой, не за здравие - о судьбе корреспондента до сих пор ничего не известно. Миссис Хиддлстон в последнем письме сообщила, что Тома посчитали погибшим. Скорее всего, его тело сожгли с телами погибших от тифа в Блумфонтейн, не стали разбираться. Но Кристофер не может заставить себя верить в это. Потому молится о любви для Томаса. Жив ли он, пребывает ли в Царствии Небесном - Кристофер молит о любви для него.  
Вечерня начинается, и прихожан как обычно немного - среди недели на службы ходят далеко не все из паствы отца Кристофера. Это по воскресеньям кажется, что маленькая церковь треснет от количества пришедших помолиться и послушать проповедь.  
Кристофер читает Магнификат, не отрывая взгляда от Бевиария, хотя знает слова молитвы наизусть. Он слышит вторящие ему голоса сидящих, и в голове у него пусто. Уже даже стыда не осталось за то, что он предал Бога. Он все чаще думает, что надо сложить сан.  
Он чувствует, как по коже под белой альбой, под черной плотной сутаной, в которой всегда жарко в солнечные летние дни, проходит мороз. И только потом слышит голос, доносящийся откуда-то издалека, из-за тысячи миль, из-за морей и пустынь:  
\- ...in Deo salutari meo. Quia respexit humilitatem ancillae suae...  
Крис вскидывает голову, забыв читать молитву дальше, скользит взглядом по прихожанам, которые смотрят на него с удивлением и непониманием. Крис больше всего на свете боится, что это просто морок, галлюцинация.  
Во втором ряду, во все глаза глядя на него, сидит Том. Его голос не смолкает, он читает вместо кюре молитву дальше, и люди вторят ему. У Кристофера весь воздух выбивает из груди, а в затылке начинает звенеть. Томас. Том. Он здесь. Он жив. Господи, как он изменился...  
Кристофер не своим голосом подхватывает молитву и с трудом доводит службу до конца - ноги и руки дрожат как в лихорадке. Не может быть, не может такого быть. Мертвецы не встают из земли. Больше года ничего не было слышно. А теперь он здесь, словно из воздуха появился.  
Проповедь выходит скомканная, но прихожане вполне удовлетворены ее краткостью - кажется, они все спешат домой. Кристофер не смотрит на то, как люди выходят из церкви. Только на единственного оставшегося прихожанина на втором ряду. А тот смотрит на него и улыбается, и губы его красные, как брусничные ягоды. Кристофер не может двинуться с места - все еще боится, что видение растает, если сделать хоть шаг ему навстречу. Хотя больше всего на свете он хочет коснуться кожи Тома, проверить, какая она сейчас. Такая же гладкая и теплая, как в его снах?  
\- Здравствуй, святой отец, - голос Тома совсем не изменился. В нем все тот же перезвон серебристых колокольчиков, все тот же отзвук насмешки. На этот раз, кажется, беззлобной.  
\- Том, - выдыхает Кристофер и понимает, что впервые назвал его так не во сне.  
\- Ты ждал меня? - Томас встает, и кюре видит, что фигура его изменилась. Ушла мальчишеская угловатость, расправились плечи, стала шире грудная клетка. Под костюмом-тройкой темно-зеленого твида двигаются тугие длинные мышцы. Изменилось и лицо: четче обозначились острые скулы, появились морщинки вокруг глаз, лучиками расходящиеся к вискам. Том загорел, и кожа его стала цвета липового меда, проступили веснушки на тонкой спинке носа. Кристофер наглядеться на может.  
\- Ждал.  
Том подходит ближе к кафедре, кусает губы и смотрит на остолбеневшего Кристофера. Смотрит так, что взгляд осязаем. Серо-голубые глаза щурятся, словно Томас пытается что-то высмотреть в лице Криса. И Крис не выдерживает:  
\- Ради всего святого!  
Он хватает Тома за руку, притягивает к себе и обеими ладонями обхватывает его лицо. Том теряется, открывает и закрывает рот, и глаза его смотрят восторженно и удивленно.  
\- Крис…  
\- Ты живой, - Крис наклоняется близко-близко, касается кончиком носа, упирается лбом в лоб, чтобы почувствовать, что Том из плоти, крови и кости, - ты живой.  
Он чувствует, как аккуратные ладони гладят его по спине, как пальцы впиваются в ткань сутаны.  
\- Конечно, живой, - Том улыбается, губы его дрожат, - конечно. Как я мог умереть? Я же должен тебе свою жизнь.  
Крис видит, что глаза напротив блестят от слез. Том опускает ресницы, и Крис осторожно касается губами шелковых век.

Крис ведет его к себе домой, хотя Том предлагает гостиницу, в которой он остановился. Никаких гостиниц. По дороге они не разговаривают, только крепко держатся за руки, до боли переплетя пальцы, сжимая с такой силой, что суставы хрустят. Крису кажется, что если он выпустит ладонь Тома, то случится что-то страшное, непоправимое.  
Едва войдя в дом, Крис выдергивает из-под воротника душащую его колоратку и стаскивает через голову сутану, под которой только легкая рубашка и темные брюки. Том смотрит на него, словно видит чудо. Крис заглядывает ему в глаза и снова гладит его лицо пальцами, очерчивает линию роста волос, скулы, проводит подушечкой от одного уголка его рта до другого.  
\- Боже мой, - шепчет Том, и Крис вздрагивает от движения губ, зажимает ему рот ладонью:  
\- Молчи.  
Том раздевается быстро, швыряет на пол пиджак, жилетку и рубашку, стягивает через голову майку. Его тело сухое, красивое, длинное. На правом плече, под самой ключицей - шрам, словно кусок мяса вырвали. Кожа там белая. Хочется прикоснуться, хочется зацеловать, чтобы даже воспоминания о той боли, с которой пришел этот шрам, стерлись из томовой памяти.  
\- Пуля, - улыбается Томас и подходит вплотную к Крису, - ерунда.  
Когда Крис наконец целует его, мир сужается до размеров темной комнаты, в которой они находятся. Том целует нежно, шалея, и в какой-то момент они валятся на кровать, стукаясь зубами, едва не вгрызаясь друг в друга.  
\- Я заберу тебя, заберу у Него, - шепчет Том, с нажимом оглаживая шею и плечи Криса, соскальзывает губами на колючий от светлой щетины подбородок и еще ниже, на грудь. Пальцы Криса сжимают крепкие бедра, состоящие, кажется, из одних тугих мускулов, ладони скользят вверх, к тонкой талии и животу с четким рисунком косых мышц. Том горячий и шелковый, отзывчивый. Когда Крис опрокидывает его на спину и нависает над ним, упершись руками в подушку, Том облизывается, шумно выдыхает и тянется за новым поцелуем. И Крис дарит ему его, а потом еще один, и еще… Он не считает.  
Тело Тома - воплощенное искушение. Гибкое и жадное до ласк, оно пахнет весенним свежим вечером, первой травой и ветром с широкой реки. Крис смотрит ему в глаза, когда касается его влажными от слюны пальцами между ягодиц, не разрывает зрительного контакта, когда входит в него. Взгляд Тома мутнеет, он ахает и запрокидывает голову. Верхняя губа его кривится, обнажая белые зубы. Крис закрывает глаза и толкается в жаркое, тугое, нежное, кладет руку на гладкую грудь и чувствует, как бьется заполошное, бешеное сердце под его ладонью. Том стонет и рвано подается навстречу, цепляется пальцами за растрепавшиеся волосы Криса и тянет к себе, чтобы целомудренно коснуться сжатыми губами его лба. Том жмурится, брови его сходятся на переносице, и Крис целует его скулы, скользит языком к уху.  
Когда бедра Тома сжимаются вокруг его талии, мелко дрожа, Крис наклоняется близко-близко к его лицу, чтобы не упустить ни одного тихого стона-всхлипа. Том - сама жизнь, в нем бьется пульс, в нем кипит кровь. Том выдыхает его имя и оплетает руками, впивается короткими ногтями в кожу. По позвоночнику снизу вверх проходит волна лавы. Крис закрывает глаза, и под веками взрывается огромное красное солнце.

Том лежит рядом, влажный от пота, распластавшись на спине и глядя в потолок. Он неподвижен, и только правая рука его изредка подносит к губам самокрутку. Крис тоже лежит, не шевелясь, краем глаза наблюдая, как загорается в темноте оранжевый огонек, освещая на секунду профиль Тома.  
\- Почему ты не отвечал на мои письма?  
Крис сглатывает - он и думать забыл о том, что что-то было до этой ночи.  
\- Потому что хотел уберечь нас от этого, - отвечает он. И не лжет. В тишине слышно, как хрустит, сгорая, папиросная бумага, и как усмехается Том:  
\- Уберег?  
\- Нет, - Крис прикрывает глаза, - и бесконечно этому рад.

***

Неделю длится сладостный сон. Крис уходит от Тома только чтобы провести утреннюю и вечернюю службы, а все остальное время находится дома. Томас рассказывает ему о Претории, о концлагерях, и глаза его влажно блестят, когда он погружается в воспоминания. Кристофер обнимает его и пытается закрыть от всего этого, уже далекого, кажется, ужаса, но жара, запах крови и смерти настолько въелись в кожу, что не смоешь, не вытравишь. Южный загар сойдет, а память никуда не денется.  
Том не спрашивает, как Кристофер все еще ходит в церковь, как причащает, как крестит, как проповедует, если живет во грехе, в страшном грехе. Иногда Томасу кажется, что Крис мучается этими думами - в такие моменты темнеют его лазурные глаза, а лицо становится суровым, словно из камня вырезанным. Но едва Том касается его плеча рукой, как Крис улыбается нежно и светло, и все кажется нормальным. Словно в чистом июньском небе загорается еще одно солнце.  
Крис даже ярче солнца.  
\- Ты такой красивый, что это преступно - давать обет безбрачия, - Томас целует запястья Криса, оседлав его бедра, - ты такой живой, такой сильный, что не должен быть смиренным, послушным, - Том гладит его по животу, щекочет соски, наклоняется и дует на них, - я видел львов, прекрасных гордых львов. Ты лев, а льву никогда не стать агнцем.  
Крис качает головой, гладит ластящегося к груди Тома по мягким кудрям:  
\- Это мой выбор.  
\- То, что происходит сейчас - тоже твой выбор?  
\- Это мой бунт, - говорит Крис, и Том не понимает, шутит он или говорит всерьез.

***

Сломать гибкое дерево трудно. Даже под самым страшным ветром оно будет гнуться до земли, стонать от боли и мести ветвями по пыли и траве, но выстоит, выпрямится снова. А уж если сломается, то не неожиданно - в какой-то момент, когда макушка будет уже совсем низко, порвутся ткани и брызнет сладкий сок. Крепкое, твердое дерево ломается гораздо страшнее. Казавшийся прочным ствол вдруг раскалывается под ударом молнии, и треск стоит такой, что волосы на затылке дыбом встают.  
Кристофер ломается именно так. С хрустом и треском, но без единого стона. Молнией становится письмо от епископа, который просит его приехать как можно быстрее и обсудить продвижение по службе. Епископ пишет, что он стар и болен, что не знает, кого еще, кроме отца Кристофера, он мог бы порекомендовать кардиналу как преемника. Что остальные епископы поддерживают его кандидатуру. Ведь отец Кристофер, несмотря на свою молодость, мудрый пастырь.  
Том входит в дом с букетиком полевых цветов, пахнущих летом и лесной опушкой. Его подарила ему девчушка на улице. Просто так, ни за что, улыбаясь и краснея. Том поцеловал девочку в лоб и почему-то вспомнил о маленькой Лиззи. Крис уже давно смог убедить его, что сейчас малышка в лучшем мире.  
Том входит в дом, и его оглушает рык, животный рык, короткий и страшный. Букетик падает на пол, и Том взбегает по лестнице, распахивает дверь в спальню, где сидит на постели Крис. Его лицо мертвое, белое, и только глаза, сверкающие под темными бровями, да подрагивающая рука на колене выдают, что он жив, что он не окаменел. На покрывале лежит распечатанный конверт и несколько листов - письмо. Томас подходит медленно, не делая резких шагов, не говоря ни слова. Кристофер будто и не видит его, не двигается. Встав рядом, Том присаживается на корточки, протягивает ладонь, словно дикому зверю.  
\- Крис, - Том говорит мягко, но твердо, - Крис, ты слышишь меня?  
Крис поднимает глаза. Его взгляд тяжелый и жуткий, и Том думает, что так посмотрит на грешников Спаситель в час Страшного суда.  
\- Крис, что случилось? Что такое? - Том практически шепчет, едва касаясь колена Кристофера ладонью, - все в порядке?  
\- Хватит, - резко обрывает его Крис, смотрит прямо в глаза, - я не испуганная выстрелом лошадь. Не надо.  
Том думает, что Крис скорее похож на раненного льва.  
\- Хорошо, я не буду больше, - Том убирает руку, но не встает, - но я хочу знать, что случилось.  
\- Мне надо уехать. И я не знаю, когда вернусь.  
Том леденеет и забывает, как дышать. Он понимает, что Крис имеет в виду. Он может не вернуться. Не в этот маленький городок, нет - он может не вернуться к Тому. Становится страшно, обидно, горько и гадко.  
\- Я... - начинает Том и не может подобрать слов, усмехается и отводит взгляд. Он хочет кричать от обиды и быть холодной мраморной статуей одновременно, - снова твой жадный Господь призывает тебя? Да?  
Кристофер молчит. Волосы его отросли почти непотребно для священника, но Тому так нравится путаться пальцами в светлых прядях, что Крис не стрижется, хотя это противоречит правилам. Том понимает, что теперь Крис обрежет волосы. От этого становится тошно.  
Томас несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться - кричать и плакать, закатывать скандал пошло и смешно. Они оба заслуживают большего, чем грубые площадные вопли и ругань. Томас пытается думать о том, что такой исход был предопределен. Кто он такой, чтобы бороться с Богом? А даже если этого Бога, злого и безумного, нет, то кто он, чтобы бороться с Крисом? Крис обещал себя церкви, Крис обещал себя Богу давно, слишком давно. Поднявшись, Том окидывает взглядом комнату, слышавшую больше искренних клятв в любви и верности, чем стены любого храма, и усмехается, хотя на языке у него горчит так, что сплюнуть хочется.  
\- Твой Бог - эгоистичный ребенок, - говорит он, не в силах сдержаться. И, подхватив со стула забытый там еще с утра пиджак, выходит из комнаты, не закрывая за собой дверь.

Кристофер слышит, как грохочет Том, пытаясь выйти с чемоданом через узкую дверь на крыльцо дома. Слышит, как он чеканит шаг под окнами, и звук ударов каблуков о камни удаляется, затихает.  
Это правильно. Пусть страшно, но правильно. Господь дает ему шанс. Кристофер думает о Петре, который отрекся от Господа трижды, а после раскаялся и был принят обратно. Столько сомнений, столько мук, столько отчаяния - ничего этого не будет, если Господь снова примет его в свои руки. Это письмо от епископа - знак. Господь видит все. И Господь милосерден, раз дает ему, страшному грешнику, шанс.  
А Том... Том может быть свободен. Том никому не обещан, Том ничем не связан. И не стоило даже позволять ему поверить в возможность счастья с ним, со слугой Божьим. Том из другого мира, где нет обязательств, где нет долга перед чем-то большим. Том полюбит снова.  
Том.  
Имя течет по горлу густым медом. Руки дрожат.  
Отец Кристофер поднимается с постели, складывает письмо обратно в конверт и смотрит на часы. Нет смысла писать ответ епископу - надо ехать. Если поспешить со сборами, можно оказаться там уже завтра, как и просили.  
Когда кюре собирается выходить из дома, чтобы отправиться в церковь и провести вечерню, а заодно предупредить паству о том, что он уезжает, он видит, что в углу прихожей лежит что-то. Встав на колено, отец Кристофер протягивает руку. Букет полевых цветов уже пожух, листья и стебли стали мягкими, аромат стал сильнее, плотнее. Кюре оставляет цветы на кухонном столе, сам не понимая, почему не выбрасывает их. Ведь никакого толку от увядших цветов нет. Да и уезжает он надолго. Вернется за вещами - а тут гербарий будет.

***

До Ангулема не так далеко. Город приветствует запахом реки и дыма с окрестных мануфактур и заводов. Город вокруг собора, посвященного святому Петру. Собора, трижды разрушенного и трижды восставшего из руин, из пепла, из угольков и грязи. Снова вверх, снова к чистоте и небу.  
Отец Кристофер сидит в экипаже и смотрит на приближающееся диво большого индустриального города. Все больше людей, все больше лошадей, все меньше деревьев и трав. Святой отец знает, что ему предстоит исповедь. И покаяние. Долгий пост и очищение от грехов. И он, кажется, готов преклонить колени, опустить голову и раскаяться в своих ошибках. Примет ли его церковь? Не откажут ли ему после такого проступка? Как смел он противиться Богу?  
Кюре знает, как проходит обряд рукоположения. Будет собор епископов, будут читать Апостола. Возложат ему, Кристоферу, на голову открытое Евангелие, дружно взявшись за него руками - потому что не они рукополагают нового епископа, а сам Господь. И Кристофер распластается перед алтарем, раскинет руки, прислонится щекой к полу...  
Как признавший величие Господа.  
Как поверженный.  
Как пристреленный лев.  
В ушах вдруг серебристо звенит голос Тома. Он снова рассказывает легенду о корове, которая однажды три дня сопротивлялась стае волков. Том любит эту историю почему-то.  
\- Корова, которая однажды научилась бодаться, больше никогда не будет смиренной скотиной, - улыбается Томас. Его ловкие длинные пальцы скручивают самокрутку, и Кристофер помнит, что подушечки пальцев Тома пахнут потом сладким табаком, - тот, кто однажды понял, что может восстать против заведенного глупого порядка, никогда больше не наденет на себя колокольчик, не пойдет за пастухом, если знает, что есть другие пути.  
Кристофер вспоминает, какие у Тома глаза. Как может быть греховным желание смотреть в них и видеть свое отражение, целовать эти веки и ресницы? Как греховным может быть то тихое счастье, которое испытываешь, держа теплую родную руку в своей руке? Как может быть греховным желание жить?  
Любовь не грех.  
\- Кучер, быстрее! Я хочу успеть к епископу сегодня, а не послезавтра!

 

Собор долго пребывает в молчании. В храме прохладно, хотя за каменными стенами и витражными окнами буйствует июнь. Но Крис не мерзнет. Ему скорее жарко.  
\- Сын мой, почему ты хочешь стать мирянином? - епископ Ангулемский смотрит с непониманием, с отеческой добротой во взгляде бледно-голубых от старости глаз. Он сух, он сутулится под тяжестью долгих лет смирения и долга. Перед кем? И было ли его смирение настоящим, искренним? Кристофер прекрасно знает, что церковь - отличный способ сделать успешную карьеру.  
\- Потому что я... - Кристофер улыбается, и улыбка эта вызывает недоумение у епископов, - потому что я не предназначен для этого. Я не могу быть пастырем.  
\- Вера твоя ослабела? Это не беда, - епископ говорит с ним как с маленьким мальчиком.  
\- Я грешен, - Крис чувствует, как легко это сказать, - я грешен и живу во грехе. Я совершил преступление против церкви, я нарушил клятвы. Боюсь, вам придется снять с меня сан. Наказать меня.  
Он говорит это и чувствует, как глубоко может дышать. Люцифер вряд ли страдал после падения, как говорит Писание. Это не падение. Это освобождение.

***

Уэльс, 1903 год

\- Я не собираюсь жениться на ней! Я даже думать об этом не хочу! Она же глупая, как подошва твоего ботинка, отец. О чем я буду с ней говорить? О Боге? Спасибо, наговорился уже.  
Томас отпивает лимонаду из высокого запотевшего стакана. Лето стоит теплое, а к полудню становится невыносимо жарко. Том ходит в легких узких брюках из льна и светлой рубашке, влезая в строгую, идеально сшитую по его стройной фигуре тройку только к приезду гостей. Летом гости ездят часто - у отца много друзей в округе, и он предпочитает давать приемы тут, в вотчине Тома. Том с большим удовольствием выбирается на приемы к другим, чем устраивает вечеринки, предпочитая оставлять свой дом и сад только для близких друзей из числа бывших однокашников. С ними Том играет в теннис и в регби, к которому пристрастился на новом месте жительства - в конце концов, где еще играть в регби, как не на уэльской земле?  
С тех пор, как отец доверил Томасу управление одной из овцеводческих ферм в Уэльсе, он постоянно пытается женить его. Словно других забот нет. Лучше бы следил за тем, что на континенте происходит: Майский переворот, РСДРП... Да хоть Тур-де-Франс - все интереснее, чем эти жалкие потуги женить сына. Отцовские аргументы, конечно, просты и во многом Томасу понятны - нужны наследники именно от него, потому что мужья сестер не устраивают отца в качестве преемников его дел. Он и так дал девочкам достаточно приданного. Не отдавать же этим "олухам" (так он называет зятьев) все то, что так долго строилось, во что вложено столько сил. Пусть это останется за сыном, за Томасом.  
Томас не собирается жениться. И даже на приемах, куда стаями слетаются молоденькие девушки, которые прекрасно знают о холостом наследнике Хиддлстонов, которому бы уже давно пора подумать о семье, Том лишь милейшим образом улыбается, танцует со всеми желающими, пытается вести беседы о политике, но никогда - о религии. Девушкам нравится эта загадочная нетерпимость к теме церкви и веры, то, с какой скукой в глазах он порой прерывает беседу. Они шушукаются по углам гостиной о том, что Том - это просто Чайльд-Гарольд какой-то. Но Том разочаровывает их, с легкостью разбивая почти демонический образ, когда соглашается сыграть в жмурки и с гиканьем и смехом носится по саду с завязанными глазами. Чайльд-Гарольд бы так не сделал, конечно.  
Том редко ездит в город, в Лондоне не был с прошлого года. После того, как он неожиданно постучался в родительские двери, он жил с матерью и отцом недолго. Так недолго, что даже не успел рассказать все, что было с ним в Африке. А потом попросил отца дать ему какое-то дело:  
\- Хочу подальше от городов, людей и колокольного звона.  
Отец вспомнил о том, что управляющий в Карнарвоншире хотел увольняться. Так Том оказался в Уэльсе.  
Том думает, что Уэльс - идеальное место, чтобы привести в порядок голову и душу, собрать по кускам себя и забыть о том, что случилось. И о глупой и страшной войне, и о совершенно такой же любви. Свежий воздух предгорий, белые овечьи стада в зеленых лугах и вересковых зарослях, долгие пешие прогулки к морю и никаких католиков - англиканская и протестантская церкви, в которые Том ни ногой. На берегах залива Кардиган всегда интереснее, чем в пустых стенах безликих церквушек - на берегах много птичьих гнездовий. Пару раз Том видит даже красного коршуна, который оранжево-черным пламенем вспыхивает в лазурном небе и скрывается пылающей точкой вдали.  
Однако, несмотря на долгие прогулки, выматывающую работу с бумагами и постоянные поездки верхом из одного конца владений в другое, Том плохо спит первые полгода. А к лету бессонница и вовсе превращается в какой-то кошмар. И в бессонные ночи Том все чаще берется за ручку и бумагу, чтобы написать длинное, больное, едкое и полное любви письмо. Такое письмо выходит из под его руки каждую неделю, но ни один лист не отправляется в путь через Английский канал. А ведь тот, кто живет на другой стороне, называет его Ла-Манш.  
\- Том, я прошу тебя, подумай о нас с матерью, - отец наклоняется к нему, пытается говорить убедительно, - мы хотим увидеть твоих детей.  
\- Ничего вы не увидите. Не будет у меня детей, отец, - Том говорит это просто и легко, словно о том, что бабочка-лимонница села отцу на шляпу.  
\- Почему, Том?  
\- Считай, что меня ранили буры. Страшно ранили. И теперь я, к сожалению, жениться не хочу, - Том поднимается с шезлонга и бредет в сторону валяющейся в тени собаки, с которой он проводит больше времени, чем с кем бы то ни было еще, - хотя, конечно, я был бы не против растить сына.  
\- Так женись на какой-нибудь милой девушке, - отец вскакивает со своего шезлонга, понимая, что лед впервые за долгое время тронулся, - женись, сделай ребенка и забудь дорогу к ней в постель! Поверь, есть много женщин, которым есть дело только до того, чтобы родить ребенка, а до мужа - нет. Ты будешь так же бродить со своей собакой по берегу, Томас!  
Том усмехается, присев на корточки рядом с дремлющей псиной, треплет ее по черно-белому загривку:  
\- Нет уж, тогда я буду гулять с ребенком и собакой.  
\- Подумай, Том. Мне кажется, что Энн - как раз такой вариант. Осенью я приглашу ее сюда погостить, - отец достает из кармана трубку и сует мундштук в рот, - у тебя не осталось того очаровательного табака?

Энн действительно милая девушка. Глупая до безобразия и набожная настолько, что сердце замирает от ужаса - даже при старухе Виктории не все девушки такие были, а эта... Том удивляется, как она не усматривает ничего развратного в таком невинном развлечении как регби. Может, конечно, и усматривает, вот только не говорит. Энн вообще молчаливая, если дело не касается каких-нибудь душеспасительных дел и бесед. И танцует она мало. И в жмурки играть не любит. Только часто и неплохо играет на пианино. Идеальная мать будущего семейства. Томас кривится и кидает бегущей по обочине собаке палку, с силой размахнувшись. Омерзительно просто. Зато у них дети будут красивые. Наверное, красивые. У Энн симпатичное личико. Глаза большие, влажные, карие. Совсем коровьи.  
Но Энн правда будет неплохой матерью. Она постоянно говорит об открывшейся неподалеку школе, о том, как любит приходить туда и учить девочек музыке на совершенно добровольных началах. Хоть на что-то ее христианское милосердие годится.  
Энн гостит у Хиддлстонов (мать, отец и старшая сестра который месяц живут здесь, на природе) уже около трех недель. И Том замучился быть радушным хозяином и милым женихом. А ведь они с отцом почти договорились. Конечно, еще ни о какой помолвке речи не идет, но все и так понятно. Но Том все чаще оставляет гостью на попечение старшей сестры и уходит один гулять.  
Первое время Энн порывалась пойти с ним. Том придумал отговорку быстро - снял со стены еще дедово ружье, закинул его на плечо и сказал, что отправляется стрелять “милых крольчат”. Энн, которой было трудно подумать об убийстве червяка, едва в обморок не хлопнулась и идти с Томом на прогулку отказалась. Теперь, правда, приходилось выходить из дома с ружьем и отдавать его конюху, когда Энн скрывалась в доме - не тащить же его с собой на прогулку. Энн почему-то никогда не смущает, что Том возвращается без добычи, хотя, когда палит с друзьями по тарелкам, никогда не мажет.  
Сегодня - та же самая история. Сейчас, по мнению Энн, Том должен кровожадно стрелять по рыжим пушистым бельчатам. Но он бредет вдоль пожелтевшего луга, на котором то тут, то там стоят снопы - косят на зиму сено для овец, - и швыряет собаке (бордер-колли, отличный умный кобель по кличке Кромвель) палку. Стоит прекрасная сухая осень, и солнце днем светит так, словно забыло о том, что лето уже кончилось. Цели у его прогулки нет, пока он не замечает вдалеке школу, о которой все время говорит Энн. Стоит пойти и разведать. Энн говорила, что по закону, принятому еще во втором году, школу финансирует местный бюджет, но многие из тех, у кого здесь земли и хозяйство, поддерживают их материально. Детям надо помогать - это же реальный шанс получить образование не в приходской церкви. Том свистит собаке и поворачивает к зданию из красного кирпича.  
Дети носятся по школьному двору, в котором растут яблони, и играют в мяч. Учебный день закончился, наверное, около часа назад, а они все носятся. Появление собаки вызывает бурю восторга у малышей, и они все кидаются тискать Кромвеля, едва Томас одобрительно кивает на робкий вопрос: “А можно погладить?” А сам Том направляется к зданию - у дверей стоит мужчина. Наверное, учитель. С ним-то и стоит обсудить, нужно ли чем-то помочь школе. Учебники, например, закупить…  
Том широким шагом идет мимо яблонь, мимо детей, взмахивает рукой, приветствуя учителя или кто он там. Лица мужчины не видно - он стоит в тени, но, если судить по фигуре, он молодой и занимается не только проверкой работ своих учеников - вон какие плечи.  
\- Здравствуйте! - Том кричит издалека, - я Хиддлстон, у меня ферма тут…  
Слова застревают в горле, когда мужчина делает шаг навстречу, и мягкое осеннее солнце золотит его светлые волосы, аккуратно подстриженные почти как у короля Эдуарда. Томас замирает на месте, отшатывается и нервно смеется, облизывая пересохшие губы. Вот это да. Вот теперь точно можно поверить в Бога - только у него такое дурное чувство юмора.  
\- Привет, Том.  
Голос Кристофера совсем не изменился. Он все такой же глубокий и мягкий. Том смотрит во все глаза, пытается понять, что не так, что изменилось…  
Нет колоратки. Нет сутаны. Кристофер в обычном шерстяном костюме-тройке.  
\- Ты давно в Уэльсе? - Том не знает, что спросить. Впервые в жизни ему нечего сказать. Впервые он не знает, что делать.  
\- Меньше года, - Кристофер бросает быстрый взгляд на Тома, тут же отводит глаза, - я приехал к родственникам матери и остался. Теперь вот… - он делает неопределенное движение рукой, - я учитель.  
На этих словах Кристофер выпрямляется, гордо вскидывает голову и шумно вздыхает. Том смотрит на него, смотрит и не может понять, почему не злится. Почему не хочет кричать, бить по лицу, сказать какую-нибудь гадость, дрянь, мерзость. Он ведь столько яда держал в себе все это время, столько хотел сказать Кристоферу. Особенно хотелось сказать, что он, Том, ошибся, и Кристофер никакой не лев, а жалкая ручная собачонка, которая позволяет Церкви играть собой и своей жизнью. Но Том молчит и улыбается. Ему вдруг легко.  
\- Ты снял сан? - усмехается Том, закусывает губу и пытается поймать взгляд крисовых глаз. Интересно, они до сих пор такие синие, что не верится?  
\- Снял, - кивает Кристофер. Они долго молчат, глядя друг на друга, беззастенчиво ощупывают друг друга взглядами, ища очевидные изменения. В какой-то момент Том усмехается и подходит ближе, смотря прямо в глаза. В удивительной пронзительной синеве напротив нет страха. Когда остается сделать всего один шаг, Том замирает и переступает с ноги на ногу. И Кристофер шагает сам, осторожно берет лицо Тома в ладони и гладит скулы большими пальцами. Том вздыхает, чувствует, как внутри становится тепло и спокойно. Никакой злости. Никакой обиды.  
Ему просто нужно было время. Лев, который рос в неволе, не может сразу привыкнуть к свободе.  
Однако он все-таки лев.  
\- Сегодня вечером у меня намечается небольшая вечеринка, - Том сам не верит, что говорит это, - мне срочно нужен тот, кто поговорит вместо меня о Боге с одной дамой. Сможешь прийти? Я пришлю за тобой экипаж.  
Кристофер кивает и усмехается. На щеке у него появляется трогательная ямочка.  
\- Обязательно приду.

Том не выдерживает на третьем часу. Энн прилипла к Крису намертво, а тот и рад развлечь девушку, пусть даже она интересуется только толкованиями Священного Писания. Только сейчас Том замечает, насколько раскованнее стали движения Криса. Он словно понял, как он прекрасен.  
\- Кто эта Энн? - спрашивает Крис, когда девушка отходит куда-то с томовой сестрой. Том, стараясь сохранить абсолютно спокойное выражение лица, бросает:  
\- Энн? Я скоро сделаю ей предложение. И мы обвенчаемся в ближайшей церкви.  
После этого заявления разговор у Криса и Энн не складывается - Энн банально не выдерживает долгого и тяжелого взгляда Кристофера, который всего пару минут назад казался воплощением дружелюбия.  
\- Что такое? - Том проходит мимо Криса, едва задевая его плечом, - думал, я буду хранить тебе верность?  
\- Я думаю, что ты настолько открыто играешь, что это даже смешно, - буркает в ответ Крис, - не хочешь поговорить? Нам многое надо друг другу рассказать.

Рассказывают они друг другу о том, что случилось за последний год, действительно долго. Сначала Крис, потом Том, а потом слова заканчиваются. Слов всегда мало. И Том, целуя все такие же мягкие губы, обнимая все такие же твердые гордые плечи, шепчет:  
\- Все-таки украл.

***

Энн покидает поместье Хиддлстона, когда выпадает первый снег. Он кружит над землей белыми мухами, садится на бледно-песочную траву, тает всего через пару минут. Вечера с каждым днем все холоднее, все меньше солнечных лучей, все больше небо отливает сталью. Отец, мать и сестра Тома уезжают вместе с Энн, и отец, прощаясь с сыном, качает головой и шепчет:  
\- Какой же ты идиот, Томас. Она ведь теперь выйдет за Фильдинга, а ты снова будешь один.  
\- Пусть хоть за Папу Римского выходит, - Том очаровательно улыбается машущей ему ручкой девушке, - мне наплевать. У меня сейчас много других забот. Школа, учебники...  
\- Ты правда собираешься выделить часть дома под классы? - отец, кажется, не против странной этой идеи, но все еще насторожен.  
\- Да, собираюсь, - уверенно кивает Том, - дети не должны заниматься в здании школы, пока там не будет проведен ремонт. Как и в доме учителя, кстати. Ты вообще можешь себе представить, что дети должны заниматься там, где нормального отопления нет? И куда только в Кардиффе смотрят.  
Отец хмурится, переводит взгляд на играющего с Кромвелем Кристофера:  
\- Знаешь, я так удивлен, что отец Кристофер снял сан…  
\- А я нет, - усмехается Том, - мы с ним слишком похожи. Ты можешь представить меня священником?  
Отец добродушно смеется:  
\- О, нет, мой мальчик. О, нет…


End file.
